We're Different People Now
by Aurora Blue1
Summary: The First year of high school is drawing to a close, And things have Changed. Ginger's popular but is she really happy? She still likes darren alothough he never made the Football team. Though relations are strained bwten all her former BFF's.
1. Default Chapter

11. Minutes Past 4, The Sub Coffee House After School.

"So, Ginger! When's the party?!"

I paused. So she'd heard about that, huh? It's ridicules how fast the In Crowd's happenings become public knowledge. I sighed. Then Scold myself, hey, she was bound to hear about it sooner or later, after all, I was the one who let her hang with us.

"Umm, Dunno Yet" This Friday." You know, the parents are being a bit weird about his whole this, 'l be a miracle if it actually goes ahead"

She nod's sympathetically. My mum was great about it, she even offered to take carl away for the weekend. But like, my house is my sanctuary, ya know? And course i llooovve all my friends, who wouldn't, they rock. But my house, you know I don't really want it open and on display. Who's knows what uber gross things my moron of a little brother has got around that place. So I called up dad, who only really lives on the other side of town, and he was totally cool with the whole thing, course, like the swimming pool and tub kinda helps!

"So like, if it ever happens, sure you can come"

She went quite and looked at her feet, did she know I was totally freezing her? Well I'm sorry but she's never seemed to notice before. For a freshman I'm pretty cool, welll someone has to be. And like, of course I don't mind being charitable to my fellow students, but next year I'll be softmore, gotta think of my rep.

"Gotta go"

"Uhuh" I didn't look up from my magazine and frap.

"You know, my mum needs me"

"That's way cool"

"And gotta get that esignmate done for Monday"

"Great" Flick flick, sip sip.

"So I'll like, see you...soon, Ginger?"

"Okay then" Still here?

"We'll I'll call you tonight. It's Friday..." Her voice was trailing "...afterall"

"K.bye Dodie"

"God ginger, she's still hanging round?" George Slipped into the chair opposite. He had finished basketball practice and had come to meet me.

"Umm, Ya" I didn't look up then either. Embarsed at the way I was acting.

"I know, it's like having a wannabe ruining our cred, but, you know, she isn't really "WITH US" and is it my fault she cant take a hint?"

"Nah, I think your totally sweet for trying to help her out. It's like, really charitable of you" I seem to miss the Sarcasm in his voice..

I gave him the **biggest** smile.

I love how we think the same.

Before I realised that he's making fun of me. Sometimes he has ago at me for being...shallow? I dunno. He should just learn to STFU sometimes.

"So ya gonna show me how sweet you can really be?!"

I snapped back

"George!" I slap him. Only half playfully.

"Come on ginge, were like, practically going out, when you going to give it me?" He was only half teasing. He smiled, mockingly, but I knew he was serious, if only a bit.

I got up, putting on my coat, and pushing in my chair

"What makes you think your even in the running?"

I got up and left. Of course he followed. He sped in front then turned around to block my way,

"Ginjar, babe, I'm the only one you can stand"

I laughed and he lent in, holding my hips and kissing me.


	2. Chapter 2 Becky's Party Bump 'n' Grind

Home. My Room.

"GINGAR!" My mum shouted from down stairs

"You eating with us tonight?"

Well, it was Friday...I'd be off to Becky's soon, party, of course, Darren would be their so I want to look my best.

"Yeah, BUT I'M GOING OUT AT HALF EIGHT" I shouted back, that should be enough time to eat, do some homework and chose what to wear I reasoned.

The party would probably finished sometime after 12. My CERFEW was half eleven. 12 to half past if I'd finished some homework before I went out, So of course I'll be getting stuck into that History Essay. That's probably the same one Dodie was talking about...hmmmm, I know it's pathetic but I kinda miss doing my homework with my friends, Of course, my friends now are way too cool for that, but it doesn't stop me missing it. Homework is sorta...fyn when you got someone else with you.

Too much writing! I really do have to get on!

Dinner was a waste of time, If I was the depressive type, I'd be up here cutting right now. But I'm not, I've trained myself to ignore things that might upset me, before they happen. Abit expressionless, okay. But at least I'm not in an awful mood before I'm going out. And that's, like, the worst thing you can do. I think.

Rang Court, Dunno if she's going to this party. She's still the coolest girl in our grade. And maybe this party isn't cool enough for her? People like me, and Becky and George, we're cool. Defo, but not...elite. Courtney is elite, she's like a celebrity or something. I'll still go to the party, even if Grippling wont, cos it's Becky. And she's like, my best friend.

"High Court."

Pause.

Oh shit, so stupid of me, thinking she'd like, know who it was. How presumtus. I could just die. What a total wannabe thing to do, assume. That's social seduce – And something Courtney hates. See, all these things were going on my mind for like, the second she paused!

"It's Me. Ginger!"

Pause

"...Foutley...?"

"...Yes Ginger. I know"

She knew! I was soo relieved. But I felt like I was back in JH and she had totally thrown me off track.

"So. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm great. Brilliant in fact" I said, trying to regain some of my cool that she'd so effortlessly blown away.

"I was just phoning to see about Becka's Party tonight, you going? Should be cool."

"Well..." I could hear her thinking "...I like Becka and it's not me snub a cool party." Yesss!!! The QUEEN of lucky High would be making an appearance, it was official, this party was going to be off the hook. And the rails, if I knew the crowd that were coming.

Finished up my convo with court, she had some pretty neat idea's for outfits, of course this COURTNEY we're talkin' about, she knows everyone's wardrobe like her own. Did I just say "neat"??? Urgh that is something...Dodie would say or something! Dodie! Oh shit man, she said she'd ring me tonight. It always used to be a 9'Oclock three way. Oh! LOL hahah, that sounded weird! I don't want to appear rude, cos by the time she'll have rung I'll be long gone, but hello! Friday night, 9'Oclock? Asif I'd be in anyway. I really should attempt to resedual her little phone calls.

O.M.G!!! – Bedroom, 1am Mom will be so crazy at me if she ever found out what happened to night. And BOY did a lot happen!

It's weird. I feel, angry, ashamed...and also...excited...? Cos I LOVE him. That's why Diary, I'm sooo hot for Darren Patterson! Anyway, I'm missing things out, let me back track:

At quarter to eight I'd just finished getting ready. I straighten my shoulder length hair, found my pink rip ragg mini and chunky strappy platforms – so much cooler than high heels right now – and a great navy top. Armed with my juicy lip gloss I was ready to go. Quick phone around and then mom took me over to Becky's. Becky lives in this HUGE house, only it's nothing like Courtney's mansion, it's really old and bit decrepid. But I think that's part of its charm. I really love it. Our house is way too small now I think, it was okay when Carl and me were younger and it was just mom and us but now were older we need much more space. I need space from Carl, is immaturity is too irritating, plus he's dealing with that whole "move to puberty" thing. I haven't got time to constantly look over my shoulder to see which girlfriend he has home or pick up after him when my friends come round. And Mom...we both need space from her and Her from us.

Anyway, When I said the party might be off the rails, little did I know how right I was! We turned up and everything was cool. Music blastin I jumped out of mom's car and followed the pounding bass that would take me to the heart of the party. I greeted a few people and went to find my friends. – I had seen Darren but decided to let him watch me be adored before I let us talk. The main party was in Becky's basement. The basement, like the rest of the house, was massive, almost covering the same space as the house. It was great for parties, basically if the teenagers stayed in the nothingish basement, with nothing to damage or break, it could save them wreaking the house her dad her reasoned. Becky lived with her dad, her brother Luke had a room here too, but he was away in college. Her mom lived in New York.

I saw Courtney happily chatting to some guys and went over to say hi.

"Hey Court!"

"Ginger! How great to see you, We haven't seen each other for ages, when was it...?"

"...Last Tuesday...?"

"Totally! Math?"

"That's right"

We laugh. Although, What others may perceive as cute fake ditzyness, is pure Courtney.

"Ginger, this is Bret and Jon"

I smile. They're both pretty cute, but I have enough guys to keep me occupied for a while yet. Maybe...too many? After all, I'm no slut. I just love Dating. Even so, when was my last proper BF...Jamie? A month and three weeks. That was after Darren. And I since then I've been seeing at least seven different guys. Do I really need so many guys?

"Ginger? Hello?! Ginger? We were talking about the summer. Jon and Bret are going to Italy."

"Europe, wow! Nearest I've been to Italy is Venice beach!" I laugh but no one else dose, they titter. Oh god I feel so dorky! Just like little Ginger Foutley, unpopular girl and dweeb queen once again.

"But no" I say, trying to reclaim the conversation, "That's awesome. Truly, Italy looks so beautiful, where abouts are you going?" That's better, not Uber cool, but sophisticated and mature no less.

"Malian" One of them, Jon, I think says. Courtney's eye's widened.

"I LOVE Milan!"

They Smile at each other. And launch into a deep conversation about fashion.

"And where are you going, Ginger?" The other one – Bret – asks me.

"Oh, Me and my friend, Becka – She's this party's host – are planning to visit New York. You know, visit relatives and see the sites. I've been once before (I don't mention it was a school trip) But it's so..."

"Vast?"

"Yeah" Well, at least he was paying attention.

We talk, I try to talk to Courtney but she's busy with Mr Milan. I hope he's not gay. I say how lovely it was to meet Bret and comment on how rockin this party is. But then I got nervous, so started to flirt. My slutty side took over and I asked Bret to dance. Bret. He was the less good looking of the two it has to be said, but he was still quite nice. He was taller than me, had reddy brown hair and blue eye's and dressed sharply. A causal mustard coloured top – which showed maturity and style, and pair of plain black trousers. Trousers, not jeans. He definatly was sophisticated, not like the guys round here.

"I'm sorry Bret, if this sounds rude and it turns out you really do go to our school, but I haven't seen you around. I don't think."

He laughed. He has such a charming laugh, and such a sophisticated smile,

"No, Mine and Jon's family's are Friends of the Griplings. We're just visiting for a copal of weeks. I found out Bret was coming down and decided to tag along"

"So where do you live?"

"New York"

Oh. I felt so stupid about rambling on about it before. So I asked him to dance and began flirting. It was a sexy song, not slow but something you could move to. So I spent the next three and a half minutes grinding up against this guy of whom's name I'd already forgotten.

When the music stopped I gasped for air, dancing was hard work!

"Ginger, when you get to New York, you should come pay me a visit" He handed me his number and I smiled seductively. We'll I'd saved my rep.

I got myself a drink and chilled for a few minutes, before being confronted by Darren.

Darren. I'd turned around and he was standing there. Looking, amazing. No fancy clothes or thought of co-ordination just his body in those baggy jeans and plain shirt. He also wasn't looking very happy.

"Hi" I said

"Ginger" He said, acknowledging my insistence "You look...Great"

And I gave him, my biggest smile, something I reserve only for him.

It's all for you, I wanted to say, You can have it all, all you have to do is ask. It can be like it used to be, all you have to do is say.

"You wanna dance Darren?" I asked cutely. I was a bit shy that second, I have to admit, but 90% of that Little Girl lost thing was an act.

"Umm...I..."

Too late. I'd already lead him on to the dance floor.


End file.
